Curse of The Ring
by Lady Sadako
Summary: There's a Korean version. There's a Japanese version (yes there's an American one too) but what about a chinese version? self explanitory. R
1. The First Deaths

Note: The original ring was Ringu, and the americans did The Ring, and the Koreans did The Ring Virus, so this is my little Chinese remake, but it has some different twists and doesn't follow the exact same plot so please read!

Li Ming lazily turned off the TV after the movie finished. Every week on saturday night, Ting would come over and they'd watch a movie.

"Well that movie was stupid," Ting said.

"Yeah it was," Li Ming agreed. She yawned. "It's late, and I'm tired."

"Let's go to sleep," Ting said.

Li Ming pulled the sheets over herself and turned on the small lantern light above her, as she knew her and Ting would probably talk until they fell asleep, as they did every week.

"Remember that video we watched last week?" Ting said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

How could Li Ming forget? They were at the video store like usual, picking their movie. That week, her boyfriend Lok had joined them. When they brought it home they had noticed there was no writing on the front of the tape, like there usually was on most films. It looked like a recording tape. They had watched it anyway and it was the most bizarre thing- it was like watching someones thoughts. There were so many strange images that the whole thing didn't make any sense. When the movie had ended, they had received a phone call, and a raspy, low female voice had whispered "Seven days...and you die." They had thought it was a joke. Some kid was probably prank calling them and coincidentally after they had just completed the creepiest 2 minutes of their life. They had gone on with the night like nothing had happened. They had taken pictures that night, she remembered. But the weird thing was, their faces were all distorted. Li Ming had figured the camera was broken, it was old anyway.

"Yeah I remember," Li Ming said. "It was so creepy,"

"Do you remember what time we watched it?" Ting asked.

"I think 10:37...why?"

Ting motioned to the clock. It was 10:34, exactly 7 days later.

Li Ming laughed. "It was a joke! You don't really think someones going to come over here and murder us, do you?" Li Ming laughed.

"Well-," Ting was cut short by the high pitched ring of the telephone. Both girls stopped. They looked at each other, bewildered looks on their faces.Ting slowly lifted herself out of bed and walked forward to the phone. With a shaky hand, she picked Li Ming's phone up and raised it to her ear.

"He-he-hello?" she said shakily.

Li Ming watched Ting nervously, wondering what was going on. Then Ting...laughed! What was going on? Ting handed the phone to Li Ming, still giggling. Li Ming picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Li Ming!" Li Ming heaved a large sigh of relief. It was just her mother.

"Yes mother?"

"Don't forget to make sure Feng brushes her teeth and combs her hair before she goes to sleep." Her mother said. Feng was Li Ming's younger sister.

"Yes mom." They hung up.

"Come on, Ting. I have to see to my sister."

The two walked downstairs to where Feng slept.

"Hey Feng, time to brush your teeth," Li Ming said.

"Okay..." Feng groaned.

Suddenly there was a sound. It sounded like...static. Li Ming spun around to see Feng's TV. It was buzzing on and off, each time with static.

"Was the tv on, Feng?" Li Ming asked.

"N-no!" Feng said, obviously scared.

Ting tapped Li Ming's shoulder. She looked at the clock. It was 10:37. They both shivered.Li Ming suddenly noticed her feet. Something cold was on it. Something...wet. She looked down. Blood! Blood was seeping under Feng's door and into the room, and it was piling around their feet. Feng screamed. Slowly, Ting and Li Ming turned to face the tv. When they were fully turned, they saw it. And screamed.

Reporter Wan was driving in her car, on her way to her brother's house. She had been sitting in traffic for 45 minutes and it wasn't getting any faster.

"Come on!" Wan said angrily aloud. "What's the hold up?"

As she inched closer, she began to see police lights. She found herself parked in front of a large home she recognized as Li Ming's, who was a friend of her niece. Several police cars were there, along with an ambulence. A mess of people were outside. Wan then spotted The Ng's, Li Ming's parents.

"Ng, what's going on?" Wan asked.

"Li Ming..." She began. She was obviously totally freaked by whatever had happened. "We came home last night...we couldn't find her and Ting anywhere...""Ting was there?" Wan asked, frightened.

"Yes," she said slowly. "We still can't find them and-," she was cut short by a shrill scream.

Doctors were carrying out a screaming girl of about 8, whom Wan recognized as Li Ming's younger sister Feng.

"Don't take me! Let go of me!" She was shouting. "She killed her, she killed her! That girl! The well!"Tears were pouring down Mrs. Ng's face.

"Feng claims there was a girl who came out of the TV and killed them." Ng shook her head. "But that's impossible. She must have not been able to find them and got scared."

Wan walked up to a police officer. "May I go in there?"

"Sorry but it's off limits," He said.

"But I'm a reporter. And I was told my niece was over here too."

The man sighed and made way for Wan to enter. It was dark, except for a few dim lights. Wan slowly walked up the steps to Li Ming's room. She slowly slid open the rice paper doors to get a full view. There was a single lantern light on above her head. There were sheets sprawled on the floor, and a half eaten egg roll on a plate. But nothing seemed out of place. Then she noticed Li Ming's diary sitting on top of the TV set. She flipped open to the middle of the book.

"October 19, 2002. Ting came over today like usual, and Lok came too. We went to the video store, and got our movie. But it was so weird because when we watched the video, it was not what we rented. And it was only 2 minutes long anyways. When the movie was over someone called us and said we would die in 7 days." Wan thought for a moment. Today was October 26, 7 days later.

"Ha, yeah right. Someone probably prank calling us. We took some pictures after that. They turned out really weird, I think the camera was broken." Wan flipped the page. A picture Li Ming had stuck in there fell out. It was of Li Ming, Ting, and Lok in Li Ming's room. There faces were completely distorted. "What is this?" Wan said aloud. "Maybe I should check Feng's room."

Wan walked back down the stairs and into the young girls room. Nothing seemed out of place there either. She was about to turn and leave when she noticed that her closet door was slightly ajar. Slowly she slid it open.

"Oh my god!" She must've screamed loud enough, because 2 policemen came running.

"What is it?"

Wan couldn't speak. She just pointed. In the closet were the missing girls. Li Ming's jaw was open and slightly to the side, and her eyes were rolled in the back of her head. Ting's eyes were wide open, as well as her mouth, and her hands her over her ears.

"Ting..." Wan said sadly.

"Is she your niece, ma'am?" Said a police officer, pointing to Li Ming.

"No...no...her..." Wan pointed to Ting.

The officer felt their body temperature. "They seem to have died somewhere around 10:37 pm,"

A few doctors came in and removed the bodies. Wan remembered the diary and how it mentioned a third person at the house the previous week. Just then, the officer got a page from another officer a few streets down. "There's another in this house too. His face is very strange, and he seemed to have died somewhere around 10:37."

"That's strange..." The officer said. "Well I have to go."

Wan slowly walked outside. She saw Mrs. Ng weeping and Mr. Ng talking to an officer.

"Wan!" It was her brother.

"Kong!" Wan wrapped her arms around him and began to cry a little. "I'm so sorry...Ting..."

Before Kong could respond, a officer came to them with news. "They seem to have died of a heart attack. Although I'm not sure what could've given it to them." She said.

Wan decided to leave Kong to talk with the officer. "Bye Kong." She hugged him and left.

to be continued soon...please R&R!


	2. Day 1

Wan was baffled. 3 people had died at the exact same time, from what seemed to be a heart attack. The only thing these people had in common was they'd all watched a videotape 7 days earlier, and they had received a phone call informing them they'd die in 7 days...and they did.

Wan flipped open Li Ming's diary. "But it was so weird because when we watched the video, it was not what we rented." Wan sighed. "So did they find the video completely by accident?" Wan thought aloud. "Perhaps I should go to the video store and check it out."

When she arrived, Wan walked up to a man at his computer in the front. "Could you check for me to see if you have a customer named Ng Li Ming?" Wan asked.

The man said nothing, but began typing furiously at his computer. "Yes," he finally said.

"Could you tell me the title of the movie she rented last week?"

The man gave her a look and began typing again. "Some movie called Absolute Silence."

"Thank you," Wan said. She walked over to the section with "A" movies. "Ah, here it is." Wan opened up the video cover. But it said "Absolute Silence" on it.

"Then where's-," Wan stopped when she noticed one other copy of "Absolute Silence" in the back, somewhat hidden. It had a big red streak down the middle that looked like blood. Wan reached with a shaky hand to pick it up. Her tanned finger slowly gripped ahold of the video.

"Aiii!" Wan screamed when a shock when up her on.

"Ma'am what is going on?" The man at the computer asked, obviously angered.

"Sorry...just twisted my wrist." Wan proceeded to open the case. Li Ming was right, it looked like a recorder tape, there was no writing on the front. Wan carefully put the tape back in its case. A shiver went down her spine. She walked back to the man and slowly handed him the tape. He glared at her, bagged it, and handed it to her.

"It's due in a week." He said.

Wan slowly walked into the bright sunlight. She fumbled with her keyring until she found the one to her car. She sat the tape as far away from her as possible. Something about it didn't seem right. As she drove, heavy rain began pouring.

"Strange it was sunny seconds ago..." Wan quickly drove the rest of the way home.

Wan picked up the tape. She found herself breathing fast, and sprinting to her door. She quickly slid it open then ran inside. The smell of day old rice greeted her at the door and wrapped around her nose. She began walking towards the tv, as if in slow mo- one small step, pause, another. After what seemed like an eternity, Wan was sitting on her knees, face to face with the blank tv screen. Her eyes slowly moved down to the VCR, and her hands finished the job by ever so slowly sticking the tape through. The tv zapped on. Pause. An image of a ring of light appeared. It seemed to melt into the next image: a close up of a small, dead boy. pause. a little girl, her mother and father. The little girl's hair was covering her face and they appeared to be at a football game, except everyone lay dead on the floor. It quickly zapped away, then it showed the mother brushing her hair in front of a mirror. It showed another mirror next to it, with the little girl inside. Pause. Next image: A violent storm raging; rain, lightning, thunder; everything toppled over. Next image: the mother standing on a ledge, about to throw herself into the waters below. Last image: a stone well, surrounded by trees. When it went away, the tv turned off. Wan sat still for a minute. What she had just seen seemed to paralyze her. She slowly brought herself to her feet.

_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
_  
Wan screamed. She absent mindedly began reaching for the phone. Ever so slowly she reached, until finally it met with the phone. She rose it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"...Hello?"

Wan heard breathing

"Who's there...?"

"...seven days..."

"Who is this."

Too late, the person was gone.

Wan began screaming. She had no idea why.

Wan went to bed that night shaky. Something about that tape had left her uneasy. She had a dream-a very strange dream. The little girl from the tape was in it. Her head was peeking out of the well and her hair was covering her face. Wan seemed to be standing in front of her. The little girl began to giggle. 

"Death," she said. "Death to those who interfere. Death to you all." The little girls head began to move in Wan's direction. Although Wan couldn't see her eyes, she knew the little girl was staring straight at her. "And death to you," she said. The little girl let go of the sides of the well, and her head disappeared. There was a short pause and Wan heard a splash. The word Death began ringing in Wan's ear, and there was loud laughter. 

Wan bolted upright in bed and began screaming. While screaming she took notice of the face that the little girls was standing right at the foot of her bed. Wan screamed louder until everything went black.


	3. Day 2

It was minutes later. Or maybe hours. Wan didn't know. She slowly lifted her head out from under the covers, afraid of what she might see. She realized she had been holding her breath for quite some time, and let it out in relief when she saw nothing unusual in her room.

She slowly pulled herself out of the bed and walked to her car where she was going to work. She began driving when light raindrops began to patter onto her car. She thought nothing of it, until just moments later it was pouring.

"It was bright and sunny moments ago...What is this?"

Thunder began booming all around her, and bright, white lightning blinded her vision. When it faded she had enough time to see a little girl standing in the middle of the road... **_the_** little girl. before the next bolt came. Wan screamed and turned the wheel completely around causing her car to make a drastic turn to the left. Her car darted at full speed off the road. It began spinning until it came to a complete halt-barley missing a tree. Wan began breathing heavily. A large bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, revealing the little girl-climbing slowly up Wan's car. Wan began a series of bloodcurdling screams until her throat hurt so much she was forced to stop. She slowly opened her eyes and looked outside. The storm had stopped. It was completely sunny again. And there was no little girl. With a shaky hand Wan turned the steering wheel and managed to get the car back on the road. She drove the rest of the way in complete silence.

"Hey Wan! Oh, what's wrong you looked like you saw a ghost!" It was Cheng, one of Wan's co-workers.

Wan forced a smile. "I'm fine Cheng. Really."

"Hey I'm sorry about your niece," He said sympathetically. "Do you know what happened?"

Wan shook her head. "No, I don't," she said flatly. She walked into her office and opened a drawer filled with papers. She pulled them out and slammed them on her desk. She looked up and saw Cheng in the doorway. This time, his face was serious.

"Wan, there's something you're not telling me," He said. "Is it Zhen?"

Zhen was Wan's 10 year old daughter, who had always been a bit...different.

"No, it's not."

"Is it Ting?"

Wan stopped. It was Ting. It was everything.

"Sort of..."

Cheng walked up to her, and put his face directly up to hers. "You know what happened to her. Please Wan, tell me. I'll help you." 

"I can't drag anyone else into it," Wan said, her voice cracking. Hot tears began rolling down her cheeks. "The tape the girl..." her voice began rising and she was shaking. She let out a scream.

"Woah, woah! Wan!" Cheng put a firm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. What tape?"

Wan took a deep breath. "I watched this video tape that supposedly Ting and her friend watched a week ago. The images...they were so strange...especially the little girl. When the video was over, I received a phone call informing me I'd die in 7 days."

"Impossible." Cheng clearly didn't believe it could happen/

Wan glared at him. "Is it though? So I guess it's a sheer coincidence that 3 people who all watched that tape 7 days earlier die at exactly the same time?" Wan was yelling. "And I guess it's also a coincidence that Feng claims to have seen the little girl come out of there tv!" 

"Alright!" Cheng silenced her. "Do you have this tape with you?" He asked calmly.

Wan nodded, and slowly she reached into her back and grasped the cursed video. "H...here..." she handed it to Cheng.

Chen stuck the tape in the VCR by Wan's small office tv. Wan walked outside and closed her eyes. She began shaking, and forced back the tears that threatened to come. She bolted upright when she heard the phone in her office ring. She stood in her place, frozen. After a few moments, she walked in. Cheng was staring ahead, studying the static filled tv screen.

"Did you..." Wan's voice trailed off.

Cheng slowly nodded.

Wan looked down and sighed. She suddenly felt something very cold grab her neck...


End file.
